


Juliet and Juliet

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a gala for her fathers company Laura Hollis meets Carmilla Karnstein and a whirlwind romance ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juliet and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first multi chapter story I'll try to update once a week. Any advice would be appreciated. Thanks   
> my tumblr is fatangryanglerfish.tumblr.com. I'll add tags as I go along.

Another gala another night of playing the role of Laura Hollis the perfect daughter and another night of being nice to Danny. Danny’s father is dad’s business partner so being friends is the obvious thing for you two, but you can’t stand her. She’s nice and funny, but apparently being a year older means she has to protect you. Protection entails not letting you have any fun. She’s basically a guard dog. You can’t wait until she goes to college next year.  
It’s the beginning of May so tonight’s party is outside. You leave the tent for a quick breathe of fresh air and a moment to leave Danny’s watchful gaze when you see her. She blends into the night dark features, dark clothes. She spots you and smirks and gives you a small wave. You turn back checking the party, dad won’t notice if you just leave for a little bit you’re already outside the tent. Before you lose your nerve you dash across the street to the mystery girl who is now sitting on the bench by the bus stop.  
“Hey.” Great you run across the street risking the wrath of your father and another talk about personal protection for this girl and all you can say is hey.  
“Hi, Cupcake.” Her voice is sultry and matches her perfectly. You’re flustered. You gathered the courage to come to her, but you didn’t think much farther than that. “I see you’re a big talker.” She chuckles slightly at her own joke. You flush embarrassed at your sudden mutism.  
“I’m not usually shy actually I tend to ramble most of the time I can’t stop talking kind of like right now I’m just going to…” You trail off mortified at the fact that you’ve acted like a fool once again.  
“You’re cute, but I’ve got a bus to catch so how about I give you my number and you call me when you gain control of speech again.” She winks getting up as the bus comes to a stop.  
“Wait I didn’t get your name.” I jump out of my spot on the bus.  
“Carmilla.” And she’s on the bus as it pulls away.  
That’s when Danny makes her grand entrance. “Laura what are you doing out here. You’re lucky I found you and not your dad. You know how much he hates you walking around alone, especially at night.” She frazzled, but you’re too happy to care.  
“You’re right. I just needed some air so stuffy in there. Let’s get back to the party and hopefully keep this between us?” You look up at her expectantly. She nods and you sigh in relief.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When you return to the gala your mind is reeling. You take out your phone and program in Carmilla’s number and try to think of the perfect thing to say. Something witty and intellectual, but shows you’re fun and not as stupid as your first meeting made you seem, but as always with her your mind goes blank so you put your phone away and go to get a drink.  
The hours seem to drag on the light at the end of the tunnel never quite in reach, but you endure. You make small talk with Danny and smile pleasantly when your father reintroduces you to the same people he has you meet at every event. Just when you truly believe you may actually die from boredom your dad goes on stage to give the same speech, thanking guests and talking up the company. As he leaves the stage you shoot up by his side in a second ready to leave, put on pajamas and think of the best possible text to send Carmilla.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All the energy you had all night seems to disappear as soon as you enter the car. You almost fall asleep in the car, but force yourself to stay awake. When you arrive home you still plan on getting that text out, but that falls to the way side when you spot your bed. Suddenly the only thing you can imagine is how good you’ll looking laying in that bed. A full night’s sleep is bound to give you the inspiration to a send the Holy Grail of texts and anyway nobody wants to seem too eager.  
You’re climbing into bed when you hear a soft knock on the door.  
“Come in” Hopefully he heard you, but you’re too tired to shout.  
“Hey pumpkin I just wanted to thank you for tonight. You hate those things, but they’re important so you always come and are on your best behavior.” Your dad comes to sit at the edge of your bed.  
“Dad I’m seventeen years old I’m a little old to throw a hissy fit at things I dislike.” I roll my eyes at him.  
“I know you’re practically an adult.” I hear his sarcasm.” But you’ll always be my baby girl.” He has that soft look in eyes the same look he always get when he thinks about mom. “Your mother would be so proud of you.”   
I smile at him. “I know, and I love you.” I kiss his cheek and he gets up to kiss me on the head like I’m seven years old again and he’s tucking me into bed.  
“Love you too, kiddo. Night” He shuts the door quietly and I hear him walk down the hall to his own room.


End file.
